<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beanstalk Divergence by Journeying_Jane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045548">The Beanstalk Divergence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane'>Journeying_Jane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what it would have taken for Emma and Hook to leave the beanstalk together after she'd already chained him. </p><p>Hook is slightly more patient, Emma starts talking, and in the tense moment, both their walls come down, even if just temporarily.</p><p>I know this has probably been done by many, but I just kept having the itch to dabble in Killian and Emma's relationship if they had not started off with the big betrayals. one-shot for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beanstalk Divergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode 2x06 dialogue sparingly sprinkled throughout but as this is a canon divergence it was necessary, especially at the beginning. Credit to OUAT writers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come, let’s go.” Hook held out his ringed hand and watched in confusion as Emma hesitated before placing hers in it. Something shifted in her eyes. He only had a moment to contemplate it before she twisted his wrist and clasped the shackle over it, backing away as if expecting him to strike.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He stood and his voice shook as he asked again, “What are you <i>doing?</i>”</p><p>“Hook, I-I can’t -”</p><p>“Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?”  More words sat on his lips but Hook held them back as her eyes flickered.</p><p>“No, but -” </p><p>“But what? Have I done something to make you distrust me?”</p><p>“You’re Captain Hook.”</p><p>“And. . .? You’ve already made it clear that whatever stories exist in your realm, they are far from the truth. Since the ogre, have <i>I</i>, the person in front of you, lied or done anything to earn your mistrust?”</p><p>“No, but he didn’t either!” The words flew out of her, angry.</p><p>“He?” His voice shot up as Emma stiffened. She turned her head away but not before he saw the panic in her eyes.  Understanding flooded him, “Your love.” </p><p>“What is it with you and love?” She burst out throwing her hands in the air. “He was not my love, he betrayed me, people in love don’t do that to each other.” The bitter way she spat the words turned yet another page in the book titled Emma Swan.</p><p>“So I’m to pay for this other man’s sins?” He asked incredulous, again yanking his shackled arm. Gods if he was going to lose his chance at revenge for this. . .</p><p>“Wha-? No! That’s not. He-” He watched as Emma, face drained of color, stopped and took a breath, eyes warring with indecision before she straightened her spine, chin raised. He’d hit on something more than he’d intended to there and the bloody stubborn woman thought he wouldn’t see it. Wouldn’t know she was hiding her wound. “Never once did I think he was lying to me. In all the time we were together I didn’t have a clue. I won’t, I can’t let myself make that mistake again. “ </p><p>“So, a man you loved betrayed you, destroyed your trust, and that justifies this?” He yanked violently against the chain. “Betraying me now?”</p><p>He knew it was a low blow, manipulative, but he needed to keep her here, to change her mind, and a small part of him wanted to understand as well. She took a step back and he breathed in through his nose to reign in his frustration. It would do him no good to chase her away. </p><p>“No. I don’t buy it. You can say all you want this is about not having trust, but you’ve got three companions at the bottom of this beanstalk and ten to one you wouldn’t be clapping them in irons.” He growled keeping his voice level.</p><p>“If they were standing in the way of me getting back to my son then-”</p><p>“And am I standing in your way, Emma?” There was the crack he’d been looking for. The breach in her sky-high walls shining through those green eyes. Voice soft he pushed forward. “I brought you here, I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Now look me in the eye and tell me what this is really about lass?” </p><p>“You’re dangerous.” There was a beat of silence as he waited to see if she would continue. </p><p>“Aye, but you knew that before love, so I hardly see how-.”</p><p>“No. I mean to me. You’re too much, too close. I barely know you!” He hitched up his eyebrow and wanted to ask what she meant but her body appeared to slump as if under a heavy weight and she leaned against the nearest wall to sink down before plowing on.  “The last man I let get  under my skin left me to rot in prison for his crime.” Several more pages of the book fell into place for Hook. “I was <i>pregnant.</i>” Ahh, there it was. “I-I can’t risk it Hook. I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you too.” </p><p>She was almost whispering by the end of her little speech, and Killian felt his own legs sinking beneath him until he too was sitting on the floor. </p><p>“Well lass, I’m not sure there’s much I can say to that.” His voice was hollow and Emma looked up at him confusion evident in her eyes and the set of her brow. “Only, I’m not that man and if he was here I’d give him a taste of my rings for such bad form.” A noise of disgust welled up in the back of his throat. “If a man is lucky enough to have a lass such as you care for him and carry his child he should shout his blessings to the stars, not toss it away like-” A choked sob came from Emma and caused him to halt course. </p><p>“It’s my fault. I’m the one who trusted hi-” </p><p>“It is <i>not</i> your fault love. Only the vilest scum of the earth would do such a thing.”</p><p>“You mean like I’m doing to you now?” Her head dropped. </p><p>“I’d hardly consider this the same as being betrayed by the father of your child, Swan,” He said countering his own earlier statement. Then again, they were being <i>honest</i> now. Decided, he got to work. “I know better than anyone about carrying around old wounds. I’ve spent the better part of 200 years trying to avenge my murdered love. Done some despicable things to reach that end. S’pose I can’t blame you for trying to protect yourself.” </p><p>Her head turned resting her cheek on her knees as she listened to him. He gave his left wrist a little wiggle. The track of one dry salty tear cried testament to her cracking walls and shattered heart, though he hadn’t seen it fall.  Still, she cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“200 years? How is that possible?” </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t in Neverland for the beaches.” He said wryly. Just twist a bit more. . . “Absolutely the last place I thought I would ever go back too; but magic works differently there. No one ages. The perfect place to try and plot my revenge against an immortal being—but the price was being at the mercy of the bloody demon child Pan.” There was a soft click of release. “Ended up spending the last few decades just trying to break free.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” She said. “I have to think of my son and the safety of Storybrooke. I mean what if I bring you and someone gets caught in the crosshairs of your revenge?”  Emma put her head back against the wall closing her eyes. “You also understand me better than anyone has in years. . .it’s-it’s terrifying.” She sighed deeply and one, two, three of Hook’s heartbeats went by, “But it doesn’t mean you deserve this.” Her voice hardened, but this time it was to his benefit. </p><p>A part of Hook was shocked, even if this was the outcome he’d hoped for. She was so wounded, and honestly had every right not to trust him or anyone, yet here she was shuffling toward him; choosing to have faith, to see the good in his black soul. Her eyes widened when, as she reached for the chain, it clanked easily to the floor, his hand free. </p><p>“About that lass. . .” He smirked nervously. Emma’s whole body was frozen for a moment and he knew she was waiting to see what he intended to do. He stared into her eyes, also unmoving, willing her to see that he would not hurt her. </p><p>Slowly the tension leaked out of her body and she sat back on her heels with a, “Well, that saves me from having to pick the lock.” Her hands flexed, bunching the fabric over her knees for a moment. “Come on.” She stood and <i>almost</i> without hesitation offered her hand to help him up. “We’d better get going.” Killian raised an eyebrow and grinned as he took it, realizing how similar this was to just minutes before, the moment redeemed. They were going to make quite a team, he and Swan.</p><p>“Aye lass, let’s get you back to your son.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>